User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BD STRATEGIES 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestormblaze (Talk) 18:40, April 26, 2011 Thanks Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Let me make this Very clear for you. You are Not to touch my page. Do you understand ok then, thank you, just ask next time, cus if i see random people editing my pages i get REALLY pissed off -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ LOL I won't let you ! Check this I won't Let you ! Thanks. Thanks Ji. Have fun on CLW, NPW, and CLFW. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 18:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Ji I believe you want to contribute to BW right? here's a better version http://bakupediah.wikia.com/?redirect=no it was built by AR. Now you can contribute to Anime info- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 20:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC)" Yeah, I know, I've ever heard it. It's actually the theme of Guardian Angel. LOL but thanks. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 18:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ji. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Heya go. Fucked up shit, but kinda funny. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 15:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Umm.... Fire told me to ask you cuz hes too lazy but on my wiki (type in bbp club wiki or go to my faveorite wikis) But can you teach me how to make a status bar and the funky admin userpage thing? Huh. I guess I better Beat it. Why hasn't FSB been online recently?- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC 01:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC)" Nah, I used GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program). Sweet program. Totally free, and it does some epic shit in the progress. Thanks. - After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 03:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I've also been working on some stuff. :P - After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 04:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've been stacking. - After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 04:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice, check this out: - After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 04:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sick Sonic Song It's half rock all Techno! Nuza showed me. Well he's apparently called Lio, now. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 01:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) JI, my admins are asking for the admin template to be changed to their new avatars now. BTW, someone told me I stole their admin template from main wiki? Jadestonedarkusking 15:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Sick!!! o,o SO FREAKING EPIC! It's biblically epic! :D Taste the blood is also one of my favorite DMC songs! Thanks, for adding it to my gallery. Oh, and tell Saber I said thanks. See ya guys, when I get back. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 06:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! :D :::- Le BendoLe TalkLe Blog 15:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) lolyeah. Flipped the pic, resized it, and bam, nue avatar. :3 :::- Le BendoLe TalkLe Blog 17:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know, I'll still be around on BW for a while. I haven't got any plans at the moment. To be honest, I've been REALLY disappointed with both the anime and the game of Bakugan, but I'll still be around. :P :::- Bendo ''-'' I am a vessel of invincibility. 23:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I'm NEVER going to go to the Redakai Wiki. I watched ONE episode of the series, and I'm like, "WTF IS THIS SHIT?!". That, and the names of the monster things seriously need work. Anywho, yeah, I've still got a lot of GIMP'ing to do. I'm definitely going to be on extra patrols for vandals after the series "ends" for the wiki. The infection must die. :::- Bendo ''-'' I am a vessel of invincibility. 23:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mmhmm. I feel the same way at times. :::- Bendo ''-'' I am a vessel of invincibility. 23:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how exacly do you do the admin template? and make other templates? please leave a very good description on my talk. I really need your help on this. Jadestonedarkusking 20:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I saw it. Nice work. :::- Bendo ''-'' Another day gone, another night's dawn. 22:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) We good? Yeah n-g-a go! We out! lol from nuza. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 03:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC)